Diego Garcia
Diego Garcia is the main antagonist of the 2018 movie Peppermint. He was portrayed by Juan Pablo Raba. Personality Diego Gracia's personality can be summed up with 3 traits extreme cruelty, brutality and utterly psychopathic. He notoriously possesses extreme sadism to anyone who tries to cross him to the point of unreasonable and irrational as he ruthlessly ordered the death of Riley family who had nothing to do with people who crossed him just for the sake of spreading terror. His extreme sadism proves to be his downfall as he greatly somewhat stupidly underestimates the resolves of Riley when she goes great length to destroy his empire and ending his life. Even Riley corners him and ready to send him to hell, he still thinks that Riley doesn't have the gut to end his cruel life based on the threat of jail time, resulting in his death as he cannot understand the willingness of a person who has nothing to lose. Biography Diego Garcia is a drug kingpin who has half of the L.A.P.D. and the D.A. and the judge on his payroll. He is the biggest drug lord in Los Angeles. Riley North is a wife and mother working as a banker in Los Angeles, struggling to make ends meet. Her husband Chris owns a failing mechanic shop. They have a ten-year-old daughter, Carly. Chris' friend tries to talk him into robbing Diego Garcia, a powerful drug lord. Chris turns him down, but Garcia has already discovered his involvement and orders his men to make an example of him for anyone potentially trying to cross him. Riley and Chris take Carly out to a carnival for her birthday since no one showed up to her party. As the family walks to the car, Diego's men gun down Riley's husband and daughter in a drive-by shooting. She is wounded but survives. Despite her injuries, Riley is able to positively identify the shooters. The detectives handling the case are hesitant to pursue charges against the three, as they are members of Garcia's drug cartel, which wields considerable influence. Prior to the preliminary hearing, Riley is visited by the perpetrators' lawyer, who unsuccessfully tries to bribe her, but uses her anti-psychotic medication to paint her as an unreliable witness. Judge Stevens, secretly on the cartel's payroll, declares there is insufficient evidence to allow the perpetrators to stand trial and dismisses the case, while the prosecuting lawyers do nothing. Outraged, Riley tries to attack her family's killers, but is subdued and ordered to be held at a psychiatric ward. En route, she escapes and vanishes. Five years later, Detectives Beltran and Carmichael arrive at the carnival and find three shooters hanging from a ferris wheel, having been killed by Riley. The killings attract the attention of FBI agent Lisa Inman. Inman explains to Beltran and Carmichael that before vanishing, Riley robbed the bank where she used to work, and has recently returned, robbed a gun store and obtained various assault rifles and ammunition. Riley kills Judge Stevens by blowing up his house, having already killed the defense and prosecution lawyers involved. Inman, Carmichael and Beltran decide to tell the media about Riley, causing a debate on social media between those who see her as a hero and those who see her as a criminal. Riley heads to a business that is a front for Diego's money laundering, killing most of his men. Diego realizes Riley is responsible for his recent shipments going missing and resolves to kill her. Inman discovers Riley has been living on Skid Row, owing to recent changes to crime patterns in the area. She finds Riley's van, which is filled with the stolen weapons, and learns that the people there see Riley as their guardian angel for keeping them safe. Riley survives a trap set by Diego, follows his henchmen to Diego's home, and kills many of his men. When Diego's young daughter interrupts her as she confronts Diego, Riley hesitates and Diego wounds her and escapes. Inman calls Carmichael to Skid Row to wait for Riley. Carmichael, secretly on Diego's payroll, kills Inman, then notifies Diego of Riley's likely destination. Riley returns to Skid Row, which is swarming with Diego's men. She manages to kill several of them and finds Inman's body. Using Inman's phone, she contacts the media and reveals her location, inviting both the media and LAPD. She confronts Diego, stalling him long enough for the police to arrive. Diego shoots Carmichael thinking he rats him out and runs, only to be beaten down by Riley. Surrounded by police and underestimating Riley's resolve to end his life, in his delusion, Diego chastises her, telling her if she kills him, she will spend more time in prison than him. Riley replies that they are not going to prison and shoots Diego in the head, killing him. She is shot by the police, but Beltran orders them to hold their fire and Riley once again manages to escape. Beltran finds her critically wounded at her family's gravestone and has her brought to the hospital, despite Riley's expressed desire to die. Beltran later visits her, telling her that there are those who agree with what she did, and slips her the key to her handcuffs, allowing Riley to escape again. With his death and all his men, his drug empire officially collapses. Trivia * Diego is the cruelest and most ruthless antagonist in the movie, since he having no qualms about unjustifiably ordering the killing of a 10-year-old little girl as well as Chris to make an example to anyone who dares to cross him even though Chris never tried to rob him. Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Mature Category:Thriller Film Villains